


Take What You Need

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 5. This can be read as whatever m/m pairing you'd like. There are no names used.





	Take What You Need

Slick flesh slid together. Harsh breaths crashed together. Moans melded together. 

Each moment stretched into its own endless infinity. 

He kept his eyes closed, preferring to rely on his other senses right now. The feel of hot skin against his; the stretching ache in his thighs; the heavy weight in his balls and the hot throb that told him he was getting close; the steady stroking of the cock in his ass that was the most delicious, thick, full feeling he could ever hope to have with the beautiful burning edge that made him crave this more than being the one to penetrate. 

And he knew it wasn’t enough. He knew neither of them was there, at the actual edge of explosive ecstasy. He buried his fingers in thick, lush hair and arched up, pressing an open mouth kiss against stubbled jaw, sweaty neck, soft ear lobe. “Take what you need,” he gasped. “Take what you need from me, please, take what--” 

His lover responded to the pleading words, or maybe to the tightening of his arms, the unconscious rolling of his hips because suddenly, the smooth rhythm shattered into a bruising pounding. This was the deep fucking he craved. He could feel every stroke deep in his ass, every few strokes catching his prostate and sparking stars behind his eyes. He clung to the tight, hard body pressing him into the bed, whimpering with each thrust. 

It was perfect. It was exactly what he wanted, what _he_ needed, not just his lover, and he fought to get his hand between their bodies, to wrap it around his cock. He needed just a little more, just a little friction, just a…

The teeth on his shoulder did him in. His entire body tensed, and he felt the sharp drag of pain as his ass clenched around the cock buried in it, but it just fueled everything now. He came with a cry, slick spreading over his fingers and belly. He shuddered and moaned, nerves alight. And then his lover was coming, groaning, hips stuttering and fucking hard against his ass, and it was… 

It was what they both needed.


End file.
